Ninja Warrior 7
Last time on the course history repeated itself when nobody got to Stage 3 or Stage 4 and the ninja killer was announced as the dancing stones. funnily the dancing stones is the 1st obstacle of the First Stage And Daisuke Nakata and Indonesia representative Asrul Sani won Best Perfrormance after they were the only ones to complete Stage 1. both of them timed out at the last obstacle of stage 2. Nakata completed Stage 1 with 0.1 seconds left and Sani completed with the faster time with 0.6 seconds left. therefore he got the fastest time of the day and of Stage 1 Now its tournament 7 and still no champion. all the fans are getting very impatient Stage 1 obstacles 60 seconds 1 Barrel Climb 2 Spinning Log 3 Rapid Descent 4 Hill Climb 5 Balance Bridge 6 Log Descent. which is the log between the Balance Bridge and the Mountain Climb tha competitors slide down. since it does not have an english name i called it the Log Descent 7 Mountain Climb Competitors 1 Kenji Takahashi 1. Barrel Climb 2 Lee En-Chih 4. Hill Climb. fell of the hill and went out of bounds 3 Minoru Matsumoto CLEAR 13.7 seconds left 4 Toshihiro Takeda 1.Barrel Climb. went up but went back down 5 Ryo Matachi CLEAR 30.7 seconds left 6 Daisuke Miyazaki 2. Spinning Log 7 Travis Furlanic 5. Balance Bridge 8 David Campbell CLEAR 39.0 seconds left 9 Chie Tanabe CLEAR 38.8 seconds left 10 Alexander Mars 1. Barrel Climb 11 Jun Sato CLEAR 45.8 seconds left. Fastest Stage 1 clear of the tournament 12 Tomokazu Tanaka 1. Barrel Climb 13 Terukazu Ishikawa 1. Barrel Climb 14 Hikaru Tanaka CLEAR 34.3 seconds left 15 Shinji Kobayashi 4. hill climb. fell off hill and went out of bounds 16 Takuyu Ueda 4. Hill Climb. timed out 17 Minoru Kuramochi 1. Barrel Climb 18 Kenjiro Ishimaru 1. Barrel Climb 19 Yasuo Aoki 1. Barrel Climb 20 Masami Yusa 3. Rapid Descent. Grabbed the mat but fell back into the water and got disqualified 21 Minami Ono 2. Spinning Log 22 Drew Dreschel CLEAR 24.8 seconds left 23 Shingo Yamamoto 1. Barrel Climb 24 Eiichi Miura 1. Barrel Climb 25 Toyohisa Ijima 1. Barrel Climb. was climbing up it but on the last barrel he fell back down into the murky waters below 26 Shunsuke Nagasaki 1. Barrel Climb 27 Takamasa Nagasaki 1. Barrel Climb 28 Travis Allen Schroeder 1.Barrel Climb. reached his foot out to get onto the penultimate barrel but sllipped into the water 29 Hiroaki Yoshizaki 1. Barrel Climb 30 Makoto Nagano 1. Barrel Climb 31 Takayuki Kawashima 5. Balance Bridge. fell of and bridge went upside down and he was holding on but when he was holding on his feet touched the water 32 Teruhide Takahashi CLEAR 27.5 seconds left 33 Jordan Jovtchev 1. Barrel Climb 34 Daisuke Nakata CLEAR 11.4 seconds left 35 Asrul Sani 1. Barrel Climb. tried to climb up but slipped back down into the water 35 attempts 9 clears Stage 2 Obstacles 80 seconds 1 Downhill jump 2 Grip Hang 3 Spider Walk [ sasuke 5-6 version ] 4 Conveyor Belt 5 Shoulder Walk Competitors 3 Minoru Matsumoto CLEAR 24.8 seconds left 5 Ryo Matachi CLEAR 37.9 seconds left 8 David Campbell CLEAR 42.8 seconds left 9 Chie Tanabe CLEAR 33.6 seconds left. 1st woman to clear Stage 2. was already that until somebody edited the 1st tournament [ in which Tanabe completed Stage 2 ] ANOTHER NOTE BY EDITOR: I felt that Tanabe did not have the skill to clear the Spider Walk or any other obstacle. 11 Jun Sato CLEAR 53.0 seconds left. joint fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament with Dreschel. Joint fastest Stage 2 time ever with Dreschel until Ninja Warrior 27 14 Hikaru Tanaka 1. downhill jump. landed on the mat but then lost balance and fell into the water 22 Drew Dreschel CLEAR 53.0 seconds left. joint fastest stage 2 time of the tournament with Sato. Joint fastest Stage 2 time ever with Sato until Ninja Warrior 27 32 Teruhide Takahashi CLEAR 47.8 seconds left 34 Daisuke Nakata 1. downhil jump. did first bit correctly but his hands slipped of the chain sending nakata into the murky waters of Mount Midoriyama 9 attempts 7 clears Stage 3 Obstacles 300 seconds 1 Arm Bike 2 Circuit Wall 3 Triangular Cliffhanger [ ledges are thicker than normal cliffhangers ] 4 Sidewinder R 5 Vertical Limit 6 Bridge Of Destiny 7 Gliding Ring Competitors 3 Minoru Matsumoto CLEAR 157.5 seconds left 5 Ryo Matachi 5. Vertical Limit 8 David Campbell 6. Bridge Of Destiny 9 Chie Tanabe 1. Arm Bike 11 Jun Sato CLEAR 158.5 seconds left 22 Drew Dreschel 4. Sidewinder R 32 Teruhide Takahashi 191.5 seconds left. fastest Stage 3 clear of the tournament 7 attempts 3 clears Stage 4/ Final Stage Obstacle 30 seconds 1 Rope Climb 40m 3 Minoru Matsumoto 1. rope climb. About 36m up 11 Jun Sato KANZENSEIHA 0.1 seconds left. 1st ever champion 32 Teruhide Takahashi KANZENSEIHA 1.6 seconds left. 2nd ever champion 3 attempts 2 kanzenseihas Best Performance: Teruhide Takahashi Category:Ninja Warrior